Kado Terindah
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Semuanya sederhana, Sasuke. Kau tak perlu lilin, kue yang besar, dan kado untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu. RnR? Untuk Sasuke. Sasuke-centric.


**Hari lahir.**

Dua kata yang _tidak penting _itu terulang setiap tahun sekali seumur hidupmu. Loyal, dan konsisten menemani hidupmu yang selalu dirundung kegelapan sang muram. (Sahabat sejatimu, dari pagi menjelang hingga senja meredam tergantikan oleh gelapnya malam.)

_Mereka _merayakan hari lahirnya dengan cara yang _sedikit _memuakkan bagimu, menghamburkan uang, membuang-buang makanan. (Apa gunanya?)

Di atas sebuah meja mahoni elegan, tumpukan kado dan sebuah kue yang besaaaar (sebesar impianmu) tersimpan. Dengan beberapa batang lilin yang menyala di sekelilingnya, lalu piring, dan garpu, dan gelas, dan anggur merah, dan … oh, cukup mungkin.

_Mereka _bernyanyi, menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang masih terdengar asing di telingamu. Kau terus memerhatikan _mereka_. (Dan kau bertanya dalam batinmu, _'untuk apa mereka melakukan ritual itu?'_)

Salah satu dari _mereka _lalu meniup semua lilin yang mengelilingi kue itu. Lalu mengucapkan sebuah _mantra _yang sama-sama terdengar asing di telingamu. (hei, asal kautahu, orang menyebutnya _permohonan_). Dahimu kembali berkerut. Paradigmamu menentang perbuatan yang tengah _mereka _lakukan. (Kau membatin, _'tidak cukup kah mereka meminta permohonan pada Tuhan? Bukan kepada lilin?'_)

_Mereka _kemudian saling melempar kue, sehingga kue itu lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Kau mengernyitkan dahi tak suka. _'Mereka membuang-buang makanan, menghamburkan uang, dan tertawa bersama tanpa dosa?_'

.

—maka semenjak saat itu, kau selalu bersikap apatis terhadap apa yang disebut dengan _hari lahir_.

.

.

.

**Kado Terindah  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Fanfic © Chillianne Erythroxylon™**

**Warning: **_**AU, fail angsty, drabble, lil' bit dark, OOC? Typo, misstypo, etc. **_**(Another Story of SACRIFICE)**

**Summary: **_Semuanya sederhana, Sasuke. Kau tak perlu lilin, kue yang besar, dan kado untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu. RnR? Untuk Sasuke.  
_

.

.

.

**Lilin**

Pada malam hari ketika seluruh insan tengah melalang buana di alam mimpinya, kau masih terjaga di tengah sinar remang-remang yang terpancar oleh sebatang lilin.

Matamu menatap lurus dan datar api kecil yang begitu kejam membakar batang lilin. Lelehan demi lelehan, pandanganmu tak lepas dari objek yang tersodor di hadapanmu. Observasi yang sangat membuang waktu, dan tak pernah bermutu di mata banyak orang. (Namun anehnya kau bisa mendapat pelajaran dari semua benda yang kauamati).

"_Uhuk!"_

Kau terbatuk kecil, kemudian membungkam mulutmu dengan telapak tanganmu. Batuk ini kecil namun menyakitkan.

Lalu saat kau membuka telapak tanganmu, ada bercak darah yang menodai kulit putih sucimu. Kau tidak terkejut karenanya. Kau tidak menjerit histeris karenanya. Namun kau hanya … tersenyum pahit karenanya.

(Tuhan, adakah waktu di mana kau mengizinkannya untuk menjamah titian nirwanamu?)

Belum saatnya.

Api yang semula bergoyang tenang di atas sumbunya itu kemudian menyambar telunjukmu. Mungkin ini ulah dari keusilan angin malam. Kau refleks menarik tanganmu, dan tatapanmu tertuju pada jari telunjukmu yang _sedikit _terluka.

Aneh. Rasanya aneh.

"Ini … lebih baik …" getirmu pahit. Kau kembali tersenyum, menundukkan kepalamu, dan terisak tanpa suara dan guncangan bahu.

.

_Kau sendiri. Tak ada yang mau menemani. Bersahabat dengan sepi.  
Hari ini seharusnya kau berbahagia, sama seperti yang lainnya.  
Hari ini seharusnya kau berada bersama orang-orang yang kausayangi.  
Hari ini seharusnya kau memasang wajah sumrigahmu, lalu …_

_Meniup lilin._

_Bukan lilin yang malah 'meniup' asa kehidupanmu_.

.

**Kue**

Pagi hari kau terbangun, dengan perasaan membeku yang bertubi-tubi menusuk tulang sumsum milikmu.

Tubuhmu bergetar, bulu romamu meremang saking dinginnya. Kau hanya bisa memeluk tubuhmu seerat yang kau bisa, karena sehelai selimut tebal yang kaupakai pun percuma.

Sepi. Hening. Tak ada siapapun yang menyapa. Ingin rasanya menangis, namun air matamu seolah membeku, dibekukan oleh dinginnya suhu di pagi ini yang sudah tak bisa ditolerir.

(Dan … bingo! Ucapkan selamat pagi pada _seseorang _yang tengah berbaring di sampingmu.)

Kau tertegun sejenak. Itu hanya _sebuah _kue _dango_. Bukan setusuk. _**Sebuah**_**. **Yang kemarin kaudapat dari majikanmu —sisa cemilannya, yang kausimpan di sebuah piring plastik dan di sebelah ranjangmu. Sebuah perayaan kecil untuk ulangtahunmu di pagi ini, 'kan?

"Begini ya rasanya …?" kau bergumam pada dirimu sendiri. Lalu, kembali tersenyum getir.

_._

_Kau sendiri. Tak ada yang mau menemani. Bersahabat dengan sepi.  
Hari ini seharusnya kau berbahagia, sama seperti yang lainnya.  
Hari ini seharusnya kau berada bersama orang-orang yang kausayangi.  
Hari ini seharusnya kau memasang wajah sumrigahmu, lalu …_

_Mengiris kue._

_Bukan kue yang malah 'mengiris' hatimu_.

.

**Kado**

Seumur hidupmu, tak pernah ada kado berupa materi yang dipersembahkan seorangpun untuk memperingati _hari lahir_mu. Tidak ada.

Kado ulangtahunmu selalu hadir dalam bentuk sebuah _pelajaran hidup_, yang berasal dari benda yang kauamati berjam-jam. Sederhana, namun penuh makna. Tak perlu acara pesta ria dan menghamburkan uang. Semuanya tak berguna.

Kau belajar untuk tetap ikhlas menerima cobaan apapun seperti lilin. Kau belajar untuk selalu merantau mencari pelajaran hidup lainnya dari sesepoi angin. Kau belajar untuk selalu bersyukur dan berendah diri kepada-Nya seperti rumput. Hitung, sudah berapa kado yang kaudapatkan dari Tuhan melalui seleksi alam? Dan kau bersyukur —sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Memang tak ada seorangpun anggota keluarga yang sekarang kaupunya.

Memang tak ada harta sepeserpun yang bisa kaubelikan untuk sebuah pesta meriah.

Memang tak ada lilin.

Memang tak ada kue yang besar.

Memang tak ada kado material.

—namun kau tetap bahagia, menjalani kehidupan normalmu layaknya insan yang lain.

.

.

.

Dan buah kesabaranmu kini adalah tiga sosok malaikat yang amat kaukasihi. Enam belas tahun termanggu tanpa ada siapapun yang mengacuhkanmu, kini hadir ketiga sosok yang sangat menantimu. Membutuhkan perlindunganmu. Senantiasa menemani hari-harimu yang sendu.

Kado terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padamu adalah …

.

.

.

_Keluarga._

.

.

.

**FIN**

Kan Chill udah bilang, ini drabble. Alurnya ngacak. Random. Karena Chillnya juga galau ;A; *curhat* *ditendang satu RT*  
walau awal-awalnya dark, tapi akhirnya Chill bikin jadi happy ending. Sebenernya nggak tega sih bikin Sasucchi menderita melulu. kan lagi ultah.*terus kenapa ficmu*  
btw btw, kalau masih ada yang berkenan buat ngasih concrit buat fic Sacrifice, SANGAT SANGAT DIPERBOLEHKAN. Chill lagi ngestuck buat lanjutin fic itu dan butuh dorongan TAT *nangis* *diinjek*

Nah, feedbacknya sangat dinanti.


End file.
